EP004:A Big Problem!Thunder Hustler
Author's Note: Comment of what you think:) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ ~THE NEXT DAY~ (After the Creater stalked Kamon and His Friends,he Returned back to his Home The Gem City Dump) ??Unknown??:(Meditates)hmmm....looks like a new enemy has arrived *Smirks* hahahahahahahahah!!.... ~Back at the HAC HQ(The Junior team's office)~ Garuburn:*wakes up* ah!*(Heavy Breathing) Dracyan:Whats wrong my friend?! Garuburn:I feel something,its not right!Someone or something knows that we're here Dravise:Hmm...I'm afraid so Raydra:We need to prepare ourselves. All B-Daman:*AGREES* ~HAC HQ(Cafeteria) 1:40pm~ KAMON's POV ^I was sitting down at table 6 with my friends Ken,Misuru,Jenta,Bakuga and Riki,I caught Ken looking at Jane when she sat down at table 2 with the team^ Misuru:*Hits Ken's elbow with his* Hey!over here Me:Hey Man!You okay? Ken:Whut?ugh...yeah!yeah!everything is alright Jenta:you sure bro?'Cuz ever since Jane appeared for the very first time,It really looks like your starting to like her Ken:What?!No!thats silly talk dude Bakuga:And everytime she walks right pass by,your cheeks turns red,am I right? Ken:maybe because I may have an allergy ya' know Riki:allergies toward girls?!That sounds like Simon! Misuru:Dude,admit it..,YOU LIKE HER!;) Ken:No!Its because she's different than Aona,Sumi and Rory,alright?!!*Turns around* Kamon:Okay man!you win!you don't like her YUKI's POV ^Me and my friends Reggie,Kaito,Grizz,Simon and Samuru sat down at table 5(which means Kamon and his friend's table is right next to ours) and I kindi saw Reggie staring at Jane then I suddenly snap at him^ Yuki:*Snaps fingers*Hey Reggie!over here Reggie:Oh sorry!wasn't looking. Kaito:Reggie,Like that girl over there? *Points at Jane* Grizz:Yeah,You've been acting kinda weird ever since we met her Reggie:No bros!shes cool and fine,smart,nice,funny,caring,gorgeous,beauti- Yuki:-(Snaps fingers) Samuru:Yup! you like her! Reggie:No!I don't!God!*Rolls eyes* {ALARMS RINGING} All:*Stands up and looks everywhere* Kamon:What the?! Harvey:Trouble! (The Junior team and the B-shots ran to their office and investigate the trouble thats going) Chris:Sam!Whats in?! Sam:*Types and swipes the monitor*Bank Robbery!Looks like trouble at 25 North street,BLVD Avenue its just 30 blocks away. Harvey:Good eneough!Lets move! (The B-Shots got their B-Daman with and the Junior team started gearing up with their gears or gadgets,they head to their mobile left) ~North street,BLVD Avenue 2:00pm~ *BOOM!* *Police Sirens* ?Unknown?:Hahahahahaha!!!Cops?!human cops? Male Cop:Freeze! ' (Finally,the J Team and B Shots ariived just in time)' Team:*takes out their plasma B.~ B-Shots:*Aiming with their B-Daman* ?Uknown?:hahahaha!!don't you all know who I'am?! Harvey:who are you!Reveal yourself! (The fog ran out and the humanoid creature finally revealed on who he is) ?Unknown?:I'am Thunder Hustler!B-Daman of Lighting and Speed! Garuburn:Did he say?! Kamon:Lighting and Speed?! Samuru:isn't that an element?! Riki:Mystery! Jenta:Are B-Damans supposed to be Animal types? Radra:Looks like that this world has element types Paul:No,We don't even know whats B-Daman before you came Sam:And are B-Damans supposed to be humanoid creatures too? Bakuga:No,a B-Daman like that can actually have super speed and strength of a human Hustler:Enough Talk!Lets do this! Chris:If you say so!*Aims blaster and shoots* Hustler:*Grabs a purple B-Daman and went through inside it,then controls its own aim and shoots a marble* (Hustler's marble aimed at the plasma that Chris shot,then the plasma Evaporated by its self) Jane:Oh My G! Yuki:that is a different kind of B-Daman! Samuru:*Aims and shoots marbles* Hustler:You can't stop me!*rapid Fire mode* (Husler's and Samuru's marbles hits each other ,the shockwave was so strong,Samuru flew back and hit a wall of a building) Riki:Samuru!!!!!No! Kamon:That tears it!your going down!Emblem Charge! Garuburn:Quantom eternal blast! Kamon:Crank up the heat!Ultimate Drive Gauburn!!! Hustler:Its that what you want to do?!Power Charge!*Lighting strikes into himself*,Strike 'em up!Thunder Hustler!*TURNS BACK TO HUMAN FORM AND ATTACKS THE GROUND WITH LIGHTING AND SPEED SURROUNDING HIM* All:Ahh!!! (Everyone fell on the ground,then Hustler suddenly disappeared) Kamon:*Stands up*Is everbody alright! Misuru:Yep! } Simon:Pretty Sure! } Yuki:Guess so! } Samuru:Ahh..*Breaths Heavy* Riki:Samuru!*rans toward him and kneels*You alright?!?! Samuru:Yeah..I'm fine. Riki:We have to get you to a medic! All:*Stands up* (the destruction caused by Hustler was very strong,The HAC vans arrived late along with the medical doctors and Gen.Wayne) Gen.Wayne:Santon!What the H happened?! Harvey:looks like that little toy you were talking about,is not actually a toy! Gen.Wayne:What?!Critical Galaxian? Harvey:Maybe,but that B-Daman calls himself Thunder Hustler Chris:Maybe his working for him Gen.Wayne:Maybe Jane:We need to get back at HQ,immediatly Gen.Wayne:Why? Everyone(except Gen.Wayne):*Looks back at Samuru with the doctors * Samuru:*Groans* Ow... Gen.Wayne:Everyone!Proceed in the HAC Tower!NOW! ~At the HAC HQ(Planning Room)4:00pm~ (Everyone including the B-Shots sat on chairs that was arranged for all of them to meet and the meeting table is very long) KAMON's POV ^I was sitting beside Roma and Samuru(of course Samuru was injured but the injury only last for 2 hours so his alright now),Then Gen.Wayne start talking^ Gen.Wayne:Alright!of what happened 2 hours ago was a complete disaster at North Street,but luckily not the whole Gem city was destroyed. Harvey:General,We don't know where that thing came from!I mean people thinks that we're hiding something from them Chris:Yeah!and others think it belongs to the IVC Kamon:Wait!whats IVC?! Misuru:Vroom!Vroom!looks like another thing that we don't know about Jane:We'll explain it to you later. Sam:All I know is that B-Daman is not the only one living here,I've detected other B-Damans that has the same species as Hustler's Paul:really?!Why Didn't you told us before we had this? Sam:Hey!Science takes time Gen.wayne:Enough!i just wanna speak to Harvey here,ALONE. ^We all stood up out of our seats and left the room without Harvey,Maybe its because General wayne wants some more info about what happened,since harvey is the Leader in all,Its his Responsibily to report news about the mission^ Basara:Hey!Where are we going? Paul:In the J.Team's Room?How 'bout that?we can hangout All:Sure! Aona:Kamon! Kamon:Eh?! Aona? Aona:(runs towards Kamon)Kamon,Are you guys going in the JTeam's room?If you are Me and Roma are coming too with Sumi Kamon:Ugh..Sure! Sumi:Cool!race you guys there!(Runs very fast) Roma:Hey Kamon Kamon:Yeah?! *Walks to the office together while talking* Roma:Do you really like Harvey? Kamon:Maybe...We don't talk much Roma:Why? Kamon:Ugh..Duh!We just met for like-yesterday. Roma:Oh,Ok ' (They both walked inside the room,then loud music was playing)' Kamon:What the? Tris:Paul!Chris!Get your butts out of the stereo! Paul and Chris:NEVER!!!! Sam:Ugh!!Your playing the song "Dessert" to loud Paul:*Turns up the volume* Tris:Paul....!!!! Kamon:Ugh..Whats Happening? Yuki:Yeah..looks like They love music so much (The song that Paul and Chris were playing is called Dessert,here is how it goes...) [They can imitate you but they can't duplicate you,cuz you've got something special that makes me wanna taste you,I want it all day longI'm addicted like its wrong,I want it all day long,I'm addicted like its wrong ~x2~ (Sam:Uh-no!here it comes)WATCHA GON WATCHA GON DO WITH DAT DESSERT?!(Weird but funny instrumental)MURDER DAT~x2~ DANCE FLOOR!~x2~(Weird but funny instrumental)] Tris:ugh!!!I still love that song tho'!! Sam:Same here!! Tris:What??!! Sam:What??!!Guys turn down the volume!!!! Paul:What he did said?!!! Chris:i think he said clown solium!!!!! Paul:Sam!Thats enough of one of your Science business (Then suddenly the song was cut off) Sam:*Unplugs the stereo* Paul:Hey!!! Chris:No fair!!! Sam:Guys,this is important We need to track down Hustler Harvey:We don't need! (Everyone looked back at the door with confuse faces) Kamon:Huh?why? Harvey:General said that instead of tracking it down,We have to learn more about these B-Daman,what are there weakneses,strengths,and history.And If we attack soon without knowing What are they're info,We might put ourselves into danger. Riki:mystery... Dracyan:Riki,this could be another adventure Kamon:And Another beggining,With more upgrades with our B-Daman Roma:guess so Harvey:Well,Lets see ~Thunder Hustler's Abanded Building (The Dump) 8:00pm~ Hustler:Finally! I have met them!now for the final touch,Warn The B-Humans!! ~THE END~ Category:B Daman TruePower Episodes